Auf Wiedersen
by summerviscountess
Summary: Saya nggak pintar bikin summary lihat saja


Auf Wiedersen

Pairing : Gerliech

Genre : Drama, Friendship, and Angst

Character : Ludwig (Germany) and Lily (Liechtenstein)

Padang rumput itu hening, seolah-olah mengerti kesedihan Ludwig. Kesedihannya itu karena kematian sang kakak, Prussia yang selama ini disayanginya biar pun ia kelihatan tidak terlalu peduli pada kakaknya itu . Sayup-sayup masih terdengar suara kakaknya yang sering berteriak-teriak kalau mengajaknya main atau mengajarinya bermacam-macam hal dahulu dan berkelebat bayangan sang kakak yang kelihatannya akan datang menjemputnya di situ . Tapi, suara-suara dan sosok itu hanya ada dalam kepalanya sendiri. Sebisa apapun ia ingin mengenyahkan suara dan sosok itu dalam pikirannya tetap saja tidak bisa.

" Mein Gott, apa yang terjadi denganku " ujar Ludwig pada dirinya sendiri. Pikiran harus menghadapi dunia ini sendiri sangat mengerikan. Untuk entah keberapa kalinya Ludwig mencoba untuk menangis tapi dia tidak bisa, mungkin dia terlalu tangguh atau mungkin saja dia sudah kehilangan perasaannya . Di tengah pikirannya yang sedang kacau balau seseorang menyentuh bahunya " Permisi, Tuan Germany ? " personifikasi negara Liechtenstein, sekaligus adik dari Vash Zmingli, Lily Zwingli. " Apa yang sedang anda lakukan di sini ? " Lily duduk di sebelah Ludwig. Ludwig menjawab sambil mencabuti beberapa rumput di sebelahnya " tidak banyak, hanya mengingat... kakak saya saja... " . " Ah, saya turut berdukacita mengenai hal itu, tapi mungkin hati anda akan sedikit terhibur dengan lagu yang pernah diajarkan kepada kakakmu itu". Personifikasi negara Liechtenstein itu berdiri dan mulai menyanyi dengan suara lembut.

Auf wiedersen

Auf wiedersen

One day we will meet again

Mendadak tubuh Ludwig serasa beku mendengarnya, hujan memori mulai membayangi dirinya. Terutama beberapa memori yang paling menyedihkan dan menyenangkan baginya. Pikirannya melayang pada saat itu..., saat ia melihat sang kakak mulai maju dan menjajah beberapa negara. Ia selalu ditinggalkan, maka agar ia tidak kuatir dan takut setiap hari, sang kakak mengajarinya lagu itu. Sang kakak berjanji setiap ia pergi ia pasti akan pulang jadi Ludwig tak perlu takut, kalau-kalau kakaknya mati nanti paling arwahnya juga kembali. Ludwig yang menyangka kakaknya itu serius langsung menangis dan memegang erat-erat baju kakaknya. Prussia pun tertawa dan berkata hal itu tak akan terjadi.

I will always remember you

I won't forget you

Kali ini pikiranya melayang ke masa perang tujuh tahun antara kakaknya, Prancis dan Spanyol melawan Inggris, Austria serta Hungaria. Melepas kakaknya untuk perang adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya resah, takut-takut kalau nanti kakaknya terlalu asyik berperang dan melupakan dirinya. Tapi, sang kakak tetap bersikeras untuk pergi malahan mengajaknya sekalian pergi dengan kakaknya agar dia belajar berperang. Tanggal 15 Desember 1748 itu adalah medan perang pertamanya. Sang kakak duduk di kuda di sampingnya, melihat Ludwig yang kelihatan gemetar, sang kakak memegang bahunya dan mulai menasihati adiknya yang tersayang itu :

" Dengarkan kakakmu yang awesome ini Ludwig, bila kau berperang jangan tunjukkan satu pun tanda kelemahan pada musuhmu. "

Terompet mulai berbunyi, jeritan perang mulai terdengar, beberapa detik kemudian suara pedang mulai berdenting satu sama lain Ludwig yang tidak terbiasa dengan suasana perang ini, mengayunkan pedangnya tanpa perhitungan. Dan hal itu menyebabkan dia terjatuh dan nyaris kehilangan kepala miliknya. Untung saja sang kakak datang dengan kecepatan luar biasa dan menebas kepala musuh itu dengan cepat. Ludwig bersyukur sang kakak datang, bahkan di tengah suasana perang seperti ini, sang kakak tidak melupakannya malahan mengingatnya serta berkata "perhatikan adikku sayang, bila kau berperang jangan bertindak ceroboh atau membabi buta semakin kau bertindak semakin ceroboh semakin kecil kemungkinanmu untuk menang ." Lalu sang kakak kembali berkuda ke depan, berusaha menangkap jendral pihak musuh. Momen itu membuat Ludwig semakin sayang kepada kakaknya. Mengingatnya membuatnya ingin tertawa sekaligus menangis.

I won't leave you for a long time

I will be back

"Bruder..." Ludwig melihat sang kakak yang bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi Russia. Ludwig tahu Russia bukanlah suatu negara yang bisa diremehkan. "Hei tenang saja adik, aku tidak akan lama di sana, akan kutunjukkan ke awesomeanku pada mereka" lalu sang kakak berangkat. Tetapi, alih-alih mengalahkan Russia kakaknya itu malah dikalahkan oleh Russia. Hari demi hari Ludwig menunggu dan menunggu berharap Russia akan melepaskan kakaknya karena kasihan atau karena apa. Memang, beberapa bulan kemudian sang kakak kembali biarpun dalam keadaan menyeramkan. Sang kakak hanya menyeringai dan berkata "Tuh aku tidak akan lama kan dik kesesese". Kedatangannya membuat Ludwig menjerit bahagia dalam hati. Sang kakak selalu menepati janjinya.

So goodbye and don't be sad

Goodbye i will always remain in your heart

" HANCURKAN tembok Berlin"

Teriakan rakyat bergemuruh dari sisi kiri dan kanan tembok Berlin. Dari kejauhan Ludwig melihat revolusi ini, rakyat sudah tidak tahan dengan kesenjangan sosial di Berlin barat dan timur. Ludwig melihat sang kakak di atas tembok. Bila tembok itu runtuh maka sang kakak akan lenyap dari bumi ini. Keributan mulai terjadi dan runtuhlah tembok itu. Sang kakak yang berdiri di atas tembok Berlin pun mulai memudar, itulah yang terjadi bila negara hilang, personifikasinya pun akan turut hilang . Sambil melihat adiknya di kejauhan sang kakak berteriak dengan kerasnya "Auf wiedersen Ludwig, jadi negara yang baik ya ingat selalu kakakmu dan ajarannya yang awesome ini " lalu sang kakak lenyap hanya menyisakan pakaian yang dikenakannya tadi. Sorak-sorai rakyat membahana ke seluruh angkasa. Mereka maju dan mulai mencari saudara mereka yang berada di tembok . Hanya Ludwig yang terpaku di situ, menyadari bahwa saudaranya telah tiada. Memori itu terhenti, begitu juga dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan Lily.

" Bagaimana dengan lagu tadi Tuan Germany ? apakah perasaan anda membaik ? " personifikasi Liechtenstein itu bertanya pada personifikasi negara Jerman tersebut. Ludwig hanya diam, dan mulai meneteskan air matanya. Lily memegang punggungnya dan mulai menghibur Ludwig " Tuan Germany mungkin saudara anda sudah meninggal tapi ia akan selalu tinggal di hati anda jadi anda tak perlu bersedih". Tangisan Ludwig terhenti, dipandanginya gadis itu. "Memang terasa menyakitkan bagi kita untuk ditinggalkan seseorang tapi kita tak boleh bersedih terus menerus, kita harus berusaha untuk bangkit kembali.". Angin mulai bergemerisik di padang rumput itu " Dan saya yakin... bahwa kakak anda akan lebih suka bila anda berbahagia" dengan itu Ludwig tersenyum dan berdiri serta menegadahkan kepalannya di angkasa " Auf Wiedersen, Bruder ! aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti." Setelah selesai berteriak ke angkasa Ludwig merasa hatinya lebih lega dan bahagia. Kemudian Ludwig menoleh ke belakang dan berkata "Danke Schonen Lily" personifikasi negara Liechtenstein itu tersenyum kepadanya. Biarpun kakaknya sudah meninggal Ludwig yakin ia akan bertemu dengannya lagi suatu saat... mungkin entah berapa tahun ke depan.


End file.
